


Head over heels

by lmaoally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cuddling, Cuddly Derek, Cute Stiles, Grumpy Derek, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Neighbours, Oblivious Derek, Pining Stiles, Protective Derek, Season 2 compliant, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Summer, alternative universe- neighbours, sterek, sterek au, stiles ADHD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoally/pseuds/lmaoally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek moves in next door to Stiles at the start of summer break Stiles can hardly believe his eyes. He knows how much he annoys Derek so tries to keep his distance. However once he realises how boring the summer will be on his own he decides to start jumping over the fence, because surely spending his summer with Derek is better than being alone, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head over heels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic so hopefully it is not too bad!!

It was the first weekend of Summer vacation which meant it was the annual Stilinski family barbecue. It was the one tradition that they'd kept going since Stiles' mom had died a few years previously. All of their friends and relatives would gather in their relatively small garden and there would be food,drinks and games.  
Normally Stiles would have been head over heels excited for it, but not this summer. His best friend Scott was on a trip with his girlfriend before college and the rest of his friends had better things to do.  
So that explained why on that particular Saturday at 1pm he sat in his room browsing through the internet  for cat gifs instead of getting ready for the party. He sat in his pajama pants and an old tshirt he used to wear for lacrosse that was way too big for him. He had been crossed legged on his bed with his laptop for about three hours, that was until he heard a knock on the door,  
"Stiles? Can I come in?" He heard his Dad ask from the landing  
"Sure Dad" Stiles sighed, closing the lid of his laptop and standing up. His Dad slowly appeared from behind the door wearing some jeans and a shirt. He was clearly ready for this barbecue.  
"For god's sakes Stiles you're not even dressed!" His Dad exclaimed as he walked towards him "Everyone gets here in an hour and it seems like you haven't even showered yet!"  
Stiles just shrugged and looked down at his feet, dragging them across his rug on the floor.  
"Well? You should probably get dressed before Scott arrives" his Dad suggested  
"Scott's not coming" Stiles replied just before his Dad left.  
"Really? I swear that Melissa said she would be popping round" the Sheriff looked confused for a second.  
"Oh yeah she's coming, but Scott's going to France with Allison before they're going to separate colleges in the fall so he can't come" Stiles explained, his feet still kicking bits of fluff on the floor.  
The sheriff looked at him sympathetically for a moment, "Well that's a shame, what about your other friends then? What's his name, Isaac? Or Lydia?"  
Stiles just shook his head again "They're busy doing other things Dad, no one has barbecues anymore, I'm not in 6th grade" he whined, trying to make his point to his Dad. The Sheriff just stood and smiled sympathetically again understanding what Stiles was implying.  
"Are you sure there's no one else you can invite?" He tried once more but Stiles just shook his head again.  
"What about Derek? I know he's older but he's back in Beacon Hills right? His Dad asked again, seemingly desperate for Stiles to have a friend at the barbecue.  
"Oh my god Dad, Derek is not my friend, he just happens to be my best friend's alpha" Stiles laughed. His Dad rolled his eyes slowly giving up, he left the room shouting up the stairs that Stiles still had to get dressed before people started arriving. Stiles began rummaging through his draws to try to find some pants and a shirt that was appropriate, as he was doing so his mind flicked pack to previous barbecues they had hosted.  
One year, when his Mom had still been alive, Scott and Stiles had decided that they were going to make a pyramid out of the burger buns but it didn't last very long because once someone took one from the pile the whole thing came crashing down. When the pile had fallen it had knocked over the table with all the drinks onto the two boys who had been sitting beside it. That was the first time that they'd been rushed to the emergency room together. Scott had escaped with a cut on his upper leg however Stiles had broken his arm. He hadn't minded at the time though, secretly he had enjoyed having the cast on for the following few weeks.  
Stiles sighed as he finally found a blue tshirt that was clean and actually still fit him. He pulled it on with his black jeans and made his way downstairs where his Dad and a couple of his friends were standing. He recognised the two men as being deputies at the station and were clearly supposed to be helping with the barbecue.  
"Stiles!" One of the men called over, "Wow I haven't seen you since you were about this tall-" the man smiled, lifting his arm to indicate how small Stiles had been the last time they had spoken.  
Stiles just nodded politely and smiled before walking over to the kitchen where all the food for later was stored. Before he even had the chance to touch any of the Doritos in there his Dad coughed from behind him.  
"Don't you think that just because your friends aren't here that gives you the excuse to eat all the food and not talk to anyone" He laughed as Stiles jumped back in shock.  
"Okay sure" Stiles rolled his eyes and slumped back out of the kitchen with the shoulders slouched.  
"And stand up straight for once! Honestly people will think I'm a terrible parent with you moping around the house"  
Stiles chose to ignore his comment and went and sat back outside. His Dad had cut the lawn specifically for the event and even the bins looked cleaner than before. He could tell how much effort his Dad was putting into this and he didn't want to ruin it for him. The sound of his Dad and the other men talking could be heard from the kitchen while Stiles walked back upstairs to text Scott and see how he was doing. He wondered if Scott had a death wish wanting to go to France with a bunch of werewolf hunters when he was a werewolf himself. Although, whatever Scott was doing sounded much more fun than a family barbecue with Stiles' dad.  
oOo  
When people started to arrive the garden and house became full very quickly. It was the same ritual everytime someone new came in through the door: they would hug Stiles, say how much he looked like his Mom/Dad, reintroduce themselves or another family member and then ask him where his Dad was. It became extremely boring extremely quickly.  
Stiles wasn't even sure he's met half of the people who were in his house, most of them were his Dad's colleagues and their families. The majority of them had young kids who were running around the garden chasing each other with the ketchup bottles.  
Stiles went to check his phone but there was still no reply from Scott. He sighed as he set his phone down on the table and went back to watching the screaming children covering themselves in various condiments.  
Later in the afternoon people started to play party games while the food was cooking on the barbecue. Stiles was convinced at this point his Dad was only doing this as an excuse to eat meat without being told off when he was supposed to be on a diet. Halfway through an intense game of pictionary Stiles decided to wander off into the house to get his jacket. It was as he was grabbing it from the front porch that he noticed the removal van outside his house. Being the curious kid that he is, he decided to look outside to see if he could see who his new neighbours were. He turned back and noticed that his Dad was still busily talking to every single person there so he took the opportunity and walked outside to get a close look.  
The van was parked across the next door house's drive and the men were starting to open it from the back. Stiles tried to sneak round to have a look at the furniture inside so he could work out what sort of people were moving in. Just as he stepped out into the road however, a black Camaro came swinging around the corner almost knocking into him. Stiles leaped back quickly on to the pavement as the car screeched to a halt on the driveway. Stiles watched as the mysterious figure behind the darkened windows moved around before opening the door. He was facing away from Stiles so he couldn't see his face properly.  
"Mr Hale sir, we've got everything here, should we start unloading?" One of the removal men asked.  
Hale. Stiles thought, it surely couldn't be Derek, could it? His Dad had mentioned earlier that Derek was back in town and if it was Derek. Stiles was completely and utterly screwed.  
Sure enough just as Stiles was on that train of thought, the man in black turned round and was facing towards Stiles.  
"That'd be fine" He responded in a low, serious voice. He then looked back over to Stiles and made eye contact for a second.  
"Derek??" Stiles shouted over, completely aware of how in awe he must have looked. Stiles was completely surprised at what he was witnessing before him.  
"Stiles??" Derek spluttered in a disgusted tone "What the hell are you doing here?"  
Stiles started walking over on to the drive which he presumed was now Derek's.  
"I live here! Well not here, that house there" Stiles pointed back over to his house and smiled over at Derek. "So you're my new neighbour I take it?"  
Derek just made a low sighing sound before turning away from him to walk back over to the van without even answering Stiles.  
"Welcome to the neighbourhood i guess" Stiles joked as he followed behind him.  
Derek spun around and glared at Stiles.  
"Don't you have a party to attend?" Derek growled, gesturing towards the noise coming from Stiles' garden.  
"Oh yeah that..." Stiles trailed off.  
"Goodbye Stiles." Derek replied, sounding incredibly fed up with the whole situation.  
"But-"  
"Goodbye." Derek repeated as he walked away. Stiles rolled his eyes before slumping back into his own house. He had to text Scott about this.  
Derek Hale was his new neighbour, the guy who hated him the most in the entire world was moving in next door.  
Stiles chuckled to himself as he closed his front door behind him and walked through out to the garden where the party was still in full swing. He could have sworn he saw Derek's head over the fence standing out in his own garden watching the party. Stiles just laughed once more and grabbed himself as a drink of coke from the table. He pulled out his phone to text Scott.  
To scott:  
You'll never guess who just moved in next door to me!!.  
Stiles smirked as he clicked send before relaxing back in the chair as he watched the final round of pictionary.


End file.
